


First

by Kaiyaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art by Sinyaru, Don't copy to another site, Loss of Virginity, Lots of blushing, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn Without Plot, Smut, actual visuals, extra careful madara, my first fic ever, virgin!tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/pseuds/Kaiyaru
Summary: Madara gets into the mood and Tobirama has no more excuses left. Things escalate and Tobirama had to expose his mortifying secret (or at least for him, it is mortifying)Contains one (1) visual image~ :'DEDIT: This now has a continuation, which you can findHERE





	First

To be honest, Tobirama really had no idea why Madara suddenly felt in the mood to do this. Actually, he's been in the mood many times but Tobirama always managed to find some kind of excuse. Not this time though.

His head felt dizzy. His face was burning. The thing was that Madara hadn't blown a fireball in his face or anything...Madara was simply kissing him. With his tongue. And oh dear, it did things to his insides.  
Madara's hands were hovering at Tobirama's sides until they settled on his hips, then slowly under his shirt. Tobirama shivered under the touch. Madara was still wearing his stupid gloves, a thing he liked wearing way too often. For god knows what reason.

Sat up on the bed, Tobirama was pressed against the wall. Madara ravishing his mouth with hot kisses. All Tobirama did was kiss back and drown his moans against him. His gloved hands slipped further up Tobirama's shirt until he rubbed his nipples.

"M-Madara-" was all Tobirama managed to say before he cut himself off with a low moan.

Madara shifted, pushing a thigh in between the other's legs. Leaning in just a little bit closer, creating that small friction, entirely intentional. Tobirama was suddenly feeling way too damn conscious about how tight his pants felt.

"Madara--w-wait..." he choked out. His lover backed a little to look concerningly at his face.

"Is something wrong? I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable.."

"Ah, no..I don't--sorry, please continue." He really didn't know how to confront the matter  
disturbing him without looking like an utter fool. A thing he was too embarrassed to share with his current boyfriend. At 27 years old, Tobirama was,to say...still a virgin. Too many times he managed to slip off and tell Madara he had things to do but he had ran out of excuses.

Madara eyed him and pushed him down to lay on his back. He was feeling so exposed while Madara lolled over him. He settled in between his legs again and went in for another kiss. He slowly went from his jaw, to his clavicle, to his chest, and he kept slowly lowering more and more. Despite being a virgin, Tobirama knew exactly where Madara was heading towards. His cock twitched with interest at the thought. Madara shot him a glance as he snuck his fingers under the hem of his pants.

"Hey, can I suck you off? I've been wanting to do this for some time now."

Tobirama thought that he couldn't blush any harder than he already was but that single sentence proved his thoughts wrong. He didn't manage to get any words out, fearing his voice will betray him so he simply nodded.

Madara didn't hesitate to pull his pants, along with his underwear down in one go and throw them aside on the floor. He was already half hard. The moment that followed then was..awkward. Madara just sat there on his legs and stared. Tobirama had no idea what was going on through his head at the moment.

"Um.."Tobirama started, only to hear Madara let out the breath he was holding without realizing and blurting out -

"Your cock is beautiful" What? Oh.

Tobirama hid his face with his arms. "Quit saying weird stu--" he gasped

Seeming like he has regained his self-control over admiring Tobi's manhood, Madara wasted no time before bending down and licking the side of his cock, then the head, until taking it in his mouth. It was obvious he had done it before. The way he twisted his tongue, the way his hand gripped the base, the way he bobbed his head up and down in a perfect rhythm.

His gloves had soiled in the precum that was leaking out from Tobirama before he started. He dismissed the thought of them staining and took them off, carelessly tossing them to the side.

Tobirama felt the heat coil in his belly way too fast. His hips bucked. Luckily, the person on the other end held him down firmly enough, he shot hot gazes up at his companion but couldn't see anything because of the arms the other had crossed over his face in an attempt to muffle the mortifying noises that were trying to claw out of his throat.

Without a warning, he shuddered and came without letting a single sound out. Madara had no time to react. He felt the taste of semen on his tongue even before he felt Tobirama's shudder. Surprised, he had no other option than to swallow. He let go with a small pop, grunted and let out a few coughs.

"Jeez, do warn me if you're coming." Madara licked at his lips dismissively.

"S-sorry." was all Tobirama managed to mutter, breathless, before Madara gently tried to move his arms away from his face.

"Can I at least get to see your face?" he chuckled "You were so unbelievably quiet."  
Tobirama let Madara move his hands away. The expression he wasn't aware he was wearing got Madara staring again. He looked so mind-blown, after a single blowjob. Madara puffed with pride at that little achievement. My, that was a delicious expression. He wanted to see more of it.

Madara leaned away and rummaged through the night stand next to the bed. Tobirama followed his movements with a hazy look on his face. Madara turned around to reveal what he was searching for, a small lube tube.  
Tobirama didn't know the low whine he heard came from his own throat until Madara looked at him and smirked cockily.

“These need to go. “ said Madara, as he reached down to remove Tobirama’s remaining clothes.

“That's not fair. “ Tobirama grunted “I can't be the only one who’s naked. “

Madara chuckled “Would you be as kind to help me then? “ he teased.

“A-ah, yes, of-of course. “ Tobirama almost flailed. He was hoping it wasn't showing on his face. He started by pulling Madara's shirt over his head, then the undershirt. Gods, Madara did have a great body on looks alone. Tobirama felt his throat go dry. He could feel his heartbeat going faster in his chest by the time he reached out for the trousers. He stopped for a second. He felt himself getting hard again just thinking about what's under those pants. He got his fingers under the hem and very hesitantly pushed down. Madara decided to help him with it and his pants were down and gone within a matter of seconds. His ignored erection sprung free.

Tobirama couldn't help but mimic Madara's expression earlier. He stared. Madara just smiled when he pushed him to lay down on his back again. Mirth glowing in his eyes. The small tube came back into view. Tobirama watched as his lover squeezed out a nice amount of the gel-like liquid and raised one of Tobirama's legs to put it over his shoulder and out of the way for better access to that lovely place that was his goal.

He trailed kisses from his knee down to the base of Tobirama's cock. Caressing his thigh. Slowly, testing the waters. He reached out to put his other hand down to more interesting places and trace over Tobirama's entrance.

Tobirama exhaled sharply and his breath hitched. His heartbeat becoming frantic. He let out a muffled moan and started shaking.

Madara looked over at his face. “Tobi, are you alright? “

Panic. Panic was written all over Tobirama's features. His eyes blown wide and his jaw clenched. His hands clawed at the sheets. His body obviously tense.

“Did I do something wrong? Tobi… “ Madara reached out, clean hand sliding down Tobirama's thigh towards his hip bone. Tobirama shifted ever so lightly. The concern in Madara's eyes was serious.

“I'm scared. “ came Tobirama's insecure reply. He looked utterly embarrassed for saying it out loud. Huh? Scared? Of what exactly? Madara wasn't sure he heard right. The blood rushing through his head was making it hard to think. There is no reason for Tobirama to be scared of anything. He's probably done this at least a dozen times in his life until now. He shouldn't be scared of… Ah. Unless Tobi was… Madara smacked his forehead for being so stupid.

“You.. Is this your first? “ He didn't know how else to phrase the question.

Tobirama looked away and narrowed his eyes. His pout in place, mortification clear as day on his face.

Ah. So this was it. Madara was stunned. He was going to be someone's first. More importantly, Tobirama's first. That was a big deal, he had to give it his best then.

He leaned slowly over Tobirama and took his mouth into a languid kiss. Using his hand for balance, while the other was still hovering about his crotch. He did not touch though.  
He tilted his head for a better angle.

Tobirama seemed to have calmed down a bit when he reached up to bury his fingers into Madara's hair with both hands. Relaxing into the kiss. When the kiss was broken Madara latched onto Tobirama's neck to leave some delicious marks of affection.

“Is it okay if I continue? “ his lubed hand slowly swishing against the skin to get his question across. Tobirama gave a tentative nod. “Don't worry, I'll make it feel good. “

He had already noticed earlier that Tobirama was quick to recover from his sudden orgasm and is already hard again. That was at least a good sign.

Madara got his fingers over Tobirama's entrance again. He closely followed the other’s expressions for any signs of discomfort. Madara decided to kiss Tobirama through the stretching process, to help him not panic as earlier. He flinched slightly when Madara pushed lightly. Teasing again.

That continued for a while before Madara settled on pushing the first finger in. Just the tip went in. Tobirama stiffened. Madara cooed at him.

“Relax. There's nothing to worry about while I'm on shift. “ that last one he said with a chuckle. Tobirama heard himself snort.

Madara pushed a bit more, his finger going in in one smooth motion. Tobirama moaned softly. Madara started moving it in and out as soon as he could, but not too suddenly. It wasn't very long before he decided to add a second finger. Tobirama relaxing helped a lot. It wouldn't have been as easy if he was stiff during the whole process. Not long after that it was followed by a third finger. By now they were easily sliding in and out.

Tobirama was content and looking very lovely. Hair starting to stick at his sweaty forehead. Madara kissed him again before he removed his fingers. Leaving Tobirama clenching around nothing. He realigned himself into better position, his cock brushing against Tobirama's. The touch was pleasing. Very much so.

“I'm going to proceed to make love to you tonight. “ Madara said with a sly smirk and he saw the way Tobirama squirmed under his gaze.

“Do go on. “ he said, with a great deal of blushing and Madara swore he could see fume get out of his cheeks from all that blushing. He slid a hand down and took hold of his cock to re-align it with Tobirama's entrance. Tobirama stilled.

“Don't worry. Grab onto me. “ Tobirama didn't wait for a second invitation. His arms immediately weaved around Madara's neck. His hair was so soft and so beautifully falling around them. Madara gently pushed in. He glanced at Tobirama, his sharingan activating. Tobirama paid it no mind, already obviously trusting him enough. They locked eyes and couldn't tear away as Madara continued pushing until he was fully sheathed into Tobirama.

Tobirama looked so hot, burning on the inside, just underneath the skin, so… lost in everything that was happening to him right now. The arms Madara had around his neck squeezed a bit tighter when he started moving. Pulled it all out then slid it back in in one smooth motion.

Tobirama buried his face in the crook of Madara's neck. Madara felt that hot breath brush over his shoulder every time he moved his hips. Tobirama was still really quiet. Was he holding it it? Or did he simply not enjoy it enough to let out sounds? Was he shy to let out sounds? Madara didn't know, but he really wanted to hear more of those tasty moans.

He himself was already grunting and panting and moaning softly because of how good it felt. He deliberately snapped his hips after a while just to draw out some sound. Tobirama yelped in surprise and let out a moan. Madara drank it greedily like fine wine. He snapped his hips again, earning him another moan.

Tobirama loosened his grip and laid entirely back on the bed. His back arching, head falling back as he wailed. This really nicely exposed his neck. Madara lapped at it with no restraint. Leaving more and more marks with each move.

“Why are you holding back? Let me hear you, Tobirama. The sounds you make are so pretty. “ this caused Tobirama to whine. Madara happily took that sweet, sweet sound in. “Does it feel good? “ despite snapping his hips a few times the pace was still slow “You feel so good, Tobi. So good to be inside you. “

Apparently Tobirama complied with Madara’s ask and let out sounds that he couldn't believe his own throat was capable of making. He raised his legs and put them around Madara’s waist. That made it so much better. The new angle made Madara hit right where he needed it most.

“G-good. It feels good. “ he managed to say in between gasps. Madara stared down at Tobirama's expression like a hungry wolf. He looked like a total mess. His hair sticking to his forehead even more than a while ago. Sweat painting his skin making him look so, so beautiful. His harsh panting, his unfocused eyes. There were small tears forming at the corners of Tobirama's eyes. Drool trying to slip out of his mouth. He was into it. This made Madara see that he’s probably reaching his release. Madara could sense his own orgasm nearing as well. It's nice Tobirama managed to hold out for so long, probably because he came earlier. But that didn’t matter at all.

Madara sped up the pace, trying to chase both their ends. Slamming his prostate over and over again. Tobirama’s mouth started to emit even wetter and more delicious noises by the second. He removed his arms from around Madara’s neck and clutched onto the sheets below him so much his knuckles went white.

“Aah-I’m...I’m gonna--I need to--” Tobirama was mumbling under his breath. Eyes still shut when Madara hit just the right spot with one good hard thrust of his hips. The air in his lungs flew out as he screamed Madara’s name and came, painting his belly with his own come. His body quaked through his orgasm while Madara fucked him right through it.

Madara followed very shortly after, shocked but also pleased in the way Tobirama yelled his name. That caught him off guard. Unlike his partner, the sound he made as he came was a quiet, satisfied groan.

He rested on his elbows on both of Tobirama’s sides and brushed his fingers through his hair. Tobirama’s body was still twitching with the aftershocks of what they’ve done. Madara kissed his cheek and hummed softly, to help him calm down. His eyes changed to their usual black when he deactivated his sharingan.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until their hearts didn’t threaten to burst out of their chests.  
Madara leisurely kissed Tobirama again, cupping his now relaxed face into his hands and he moved just enough to slip out of him. Tobirama grunted softly. Madara grabbed a cloth off the floor, apparently his own shirt, to wipe them off with. Though Tobirama’s butt needed a little bit of more attention. He flailed and fussed about it, flushing all over again, but Madara still did it anyway. Aftercare was important.

After he was done he flopped down next to Tobirama. There was a smirk on his face.

“So, how was your first time?” his way of saying it conveyed some teasing.

Tobirama’s eyebrow twitched with distaste. He turned his face away “It was fine.”

“Just fine?” Madara sat up beside him, a shit-eating grin tugging at his lips. He sat on top of Tobirama, to make him look his way and basically trap him. “Tell me how it really felt, sweetheart, and I might as well let you fuck me into the mattress next time.” His voice went lower with a few octaves then as he almost purred the sentence out.

Tobirama’s head snapped in his direction so fast that Madara worried he might get a whiplash. His face was so red it was making a good impression of a tomato. Even his ears were red. Madara didn’t feel even the slightest bit of shame at the fact that he was the reason behind this reaction.

Next thing he saw was a pillow smashed right into his face. He absolutely didn’t make the most undignified sound in his life then. Absolutely not. He fell to the side, his hair spilling everywhere.

“Go fuck yourself!” Tobirama shrieked. Madara bursted out laughing. Which made Tobirama even crankier. He was grumpy to have let Madara know he was his first. But it was inevitable anyway. He didn’t have to let Madara know that this was also his first blowjob. That would only give just another boost to his already enormous ego.

“The plan was for you to do that exact part.”

“Shut up!!” Tobirama yelled, flailing all over again. Madara found this extremely hilarious. He continued laughing until he got hit in his stupid face with the pillow again.

All that followed after this was a duel of uncontrolled cackling - on Madara’s side. And complete roaring and shouting on Tobirama’s.

Madara hoped it wouldn’t wake any of his neighbors up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic!! Of course, like the damned sinner I am, it has to be smut.  
> That aside, I wrote the fic based on the image.  
> For a bigger view of the image, you can go here ---> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D31q_LdW0AER7fZ.jpg:large


End file.
